See a Penny
by WolfWinks
Summary: A throw away moment in time could change your whole day.
1. Ron

_See a penny, pick it up. All day long you'll have good luck._

* * *

The lake on a good day was the best place to spend the morning. Ron wouldn't know this if it wasn't for his insomniac of a best friend. Ron was _not_ a morning person. On occasion Harry would need some company before breakfast. That company was Ron. He wasn't complaining, he wanted to be there for his friend and the fact that Harry was even asking him for help was a huge improvement. Ron would never turn him away. It was just a shame that his sleep ins were sacrificed. His thoughts halted when something caught his eye to the left. Harry looked up from the ground and watched him walk toward it, eventually following.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

Ron didn't answer he just bent down and picked up a Knut.

"That's meant to be lucky you know." Harry said.

"What is?"

"There's a muggle saying. Something about picking up a penny and having good luck" Harry shrugged his shoulders, obviously dismissing the thought.

"What's a penny?"

"Its… never mind, lets go have breakfast."

Just like that the Knut was slipped into a pocket and forgotten.

* * *

"Hi Hermione"

"Morning Mione"

Hermione glanced up from her book and smiled at her two boys. "Good morning, where were you two this morning?"

Harry glanced to the ground while Ron explained they were by the lake. Hermione frowned but didn't say anything after receiving a look from the red head.

"Well, sit down. We have double Potions first and then Charms."

"Potions, seriously? Didn't we have it last week" Ron winked at Harry who chuckled while Hermione glared. She opened her mouth to lecture the red head when raised voices interrupted from further down, distracting Hermione with her prefect duties.

"You're lucky Ron, she looked ready for a long one."

Ron completely agreed and thanked whatever god that had saved him from that fate.

* * *

Walking towards the charms classroom the golden trio was in slight shock from their potions class.

"I think we only lost 10 points, maybe Snape was in a good mood." Ron joked

"Don't be rude, but I have to admit I was surprised by the lack of insults thrown your way Harry."

"Yeah, it was one of the nicer lessons. I mean Ron didn't even loose points, did you?"

"Nope, my potion wasn't even vanished, that must mean something right?"

"Definitely, maybe you're his new favourite." Ron shoved Harry and they all walked into Charms laughing.

* * *

"Ron, look out!" Ron turned and watched as a small stone came hurtling towards him. They were practicing the banishing charm _Depulso_ and Neville was having some difficulty with accuracy. Ron had no time to move when out of nowhere another stone came hurtling towards him. The two stones collided and knocked each other off course causing one to fly left of his head and the other to fly right.

"Wow."

Ron snapped out of his shock and saw the whole class watching him

"What are the chances of that happening?"

"You've got luck on your side today mate!"

"Did you drink a whole bottle of Felix Felicis Ron?"

"It's the penny" Harry said. All eyes turned to him and he blushed, realizing he said his thoughts out loud.

"What's a Penny?" One of the pureblood asked. Harry's blush deepened

"I mean Knut"

"What ar-"

"Sorry class, floo call. What are you doing? Did something happen?" The students shook their head and turned back to their work. By the end of class the whole incident had been forgotten.

* * *

The rest of the day went smoothly; Ron managed to complete his Transfiguration on the third try. He guessed the correct answer in Herbology and managed to be the only one to avoid the explosion created by Seamus. By the end of the day Ron was feeling great.

"Do you think it really was the Knut Harry?" They were walking back to the common room after dinner. Having stayed later than most of their housemates, including Hermione, they were alone.

"Honestly I don't know. You have been so lucky today but it's just a saying. I never put too much stock into it."

"Maybe… Bloody Hell!" The pair stopped suddenly when they saw a group of first year soaked to the bone and Pierce floating above them with water balloons.

"Lookie here, it's more fun" Piece smiled and hurled a water balloon straight at Harry which smashed into his head, drenching him as well. He raised his arm to hurl another at Ron when the headmaster happened to turn the corner.

"Pierce" The stern voice of the headmaster halted the poltergeists movements and without another word he floated away.

Harry looked over at the only dry student in the hall and glared. "Whatever the hell it is mate I hope it rubs off on me"

The next morning found a bleary eyed Harry following his red haired friend as he scanned the grounds around the lake.

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	2. Neville

So originally this was a one shot but I received a review from Ghost Guardian who suggested I make this a collection of people finding Knuts and having good luck so this story (and the Draco one when I get around to writing it) is for you. Thankyou for the lovely review and suggestion as this wouldn't exist without it.

I'm not as happy with this one as I was with the first but let me know what you think. I'm not sure who will be next, maybe make a suggestion if you would like and I'll take them into consideration.

Enjoy

* * *

 _See a Penny, pick it up. All day long you'll have good luck_

* * *

He found it after Charms class on Thursday. The Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students were heading out to lunch when Neville tripped over an untucked stool, therefore being the last one left inside. On his way out he saw a gleam of bronze to the left of the door. Walking over he picked up a Knut. When he looked around and saw the empty classroom he shrugged his shoulders and left, placing the coin in his pocket to be forgotten.

* * *

Neville made his way to lunch which he was now late for. He went through the rest of the day in his head. _Transfiguration, Herb_ _ology and then Potions. That's a great way to end the day_. Neville mentally rolled his eyes at the sarcastic voice in his head as he entered the great hall. Not looking where he was going he realised too late that a third year was running straight towards him. She slammed into him hard, causing her to fall to the ground with a large thump.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

Neville looked down to the girl on the ground, thankfully having managed to stay upright himself.

"I'm f-fine, are y-you?" He held out a hand to help her up which she accepted gratefully

"I'll be a little bruised but right by tomorrow. I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

She paused for a moment seemingly deep in thought. Neville was about to walk away when she suddenly jumped up with a loud shout.

"I know! Have this, as an apology." She held out a chocolate frog for Neville to take.

"It's o-okay" he said, stumbling over his words slightly. He just wanted some lunch.

"No no, it's not. Please take it."

He sighed inwardly but took the sweet. "T-thank you" he said.

"Don't thank me, I knocked into you remember." With that she continued on her way out of the great hall. Neville shook his head and continued on to his table where he sat among his dorm mates, having decided to open the sweet later.

* * *

Having a theory lesson in Transfiguration, Neville's hand had started to cramp. There was only a few minutes left of class and then they could head over to the greenhouse. Professor McGonagall had opened her mouth to, assumingly, assign the nights homework when a loud bang came from a classroom two doors down. A classroom that should be empty.

"What in the world?" Said the Professor.

The class was looking around and some, like the Golden Trio in front of him were starting to rise. McGonagall had barely taken two steps when voices were overheard.

"What the hell was that George?"

"How should I know, you're the one that wanted to create this prank in the first place."

"Yes but you're the one that stuffed up the potion."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"That is quite enough." McGonagall didn't yell but her voice carried to the twins outside the classroom silencing their argument. By this point the class was fighting to hide their laughter, most failing to prevent a smile.

"Get in here. This. Instant."

After a brief pause the door to the Transfiguration classroom opened and the red haired twins shuffled in, singed hair and clothes, no eyebrows and identical sheepish expressions on their faces.

"What exactly was all-" McGonagall stopped mid lecture when Ron let a snort of laughter escape and Hannah Abbot couldn't contain her giggles anymore. "No homework this evening, you lot are lucky the twins decided to act like complete fools. Class dismissed."

* * *

For Neville walking into Herbology was as relaxing as a hot bath for a stressed out ministry worker. The muggy air and the smell of the magical garden always managed to remove any worries or concerns from him. He was always spending extra time down here, whether he was studying or just had some free time. That's why when Professor Sprout approached him about staying back after class to help her out he didn't even need to think about it.

"She's just being so difficult." The Professor said.

She was speaking about the Screechsnap called Posh, named so because she only wanted the best of the best. Neville had been helping out at the end of fourth year when Posh wandered into his area of work and promptly sat on him. From then on, if Posh was in a bad mood, Neville was the only person that she would allow close without screeching loud enough to burst eardrums.

"I know you're going to miss your potions class, but I'll deal with Professor Snape and I'm sure one of your classmates will be able to take notes for you. I really need your help."

 _Even better_ Neville thought _I won't have to deal with Professor Snape and the Slytherins until Monday._

* * *

Once dinner was over the fifth year boys group together in their dorm room and they all pulled out some sweets they had. Remembering the chocolate frog that was given to him, Neville pulled it out and opened the box. The frog jumped through the centre of their circle, catching everyone's attention just in time to watch Neville catch the frog.

"Nice catch" Harry said.

"T-thanks" Neville said, shocked that he managed to catch the stupid thing. He took a bite out of the chocolate frog's leg and opened the box revealing a shiny card. With his eyes wide Neville pulled out a Merlin card. The other boys were still looking his way and therefore saw the card as he pulled it out.

"Oh my... is that a Merlin Card?" Dean asked

"Y-yeah, I guess so."

"Mate you are so lucky." Ron said, his wide eyes tracking every movement of the card.

"I guess..."

"You guess!" Dean said

"W-well I d-don't collect the c-cards so it doesn't m-matter to me..." Neville trailed off at the end, not liking the look in the other boy's eyes. Even Harry was watching him intently.

"What are you going to do with it then?"

 _That's a very good question_ Neville thought. He couldn't just give it to one of the boys because the others would be hurt and he couldn't give it to a younger sibling as he didn't have one. Remembering that Ginny collected them as well he decided he would give it to her. The boys would think he still liked her and wouldn't be mad and Ginny would be happy. Relaying his decision to his dorm mates he stood and headed out the door to find her.

"G-Ginny."

The redhead turned at his call and he jogged over to her.

"I wanted to g-give you this." He handed her the card and enjoyed watching her reaction to seeing what exactly was on the card.

"I can't accept this Neville, it's a rare card."

"I know it's r-rare, the b-boys were p-pretty clear about that but I don't c-collect so..." Shrugging Neville handed her the card and said goodnight.

"Neville wait." When Neville stopped Ginny leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." Ginny turned, cheeks read, and headed to bed. Neville was left standing in the middle of the common room blushing.

Today had been a great day.

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


End file.
